Why
by Forgotton Angel
Summary: Casey asks Derek a question that he has no answer to. Dasey.


Summary: Casey asks Derek a question that he has no answer to. Dasey.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own LWD.

**A/N**: This chapter is in Derek's POV.

**Warning**: this fic deals with graphic and sick topics. If this offends you, please do not read.

00

('-')

0

(")-(")

Casey had stormed off to her room yet again. I don't know why, I mean, all I said was that she was too much of an ice bitch for anyone to actually love her, let alone like her! I mean, it's not my fault her and Sam broke up---AGAIN! Lizzie ran upstairs after her, shooting me a dirty look as she went. I let out a sigh.

This sucked. Imagine that the girl of your dreams, who was perfect for you in every way because she challenged you, was smart, and didn't let you have everything that you wanted just because you wanted it. Imagine this girl, who was in addition to all of this, hot, and then imagine the bomb that hits you, and stops you from ever making a move: she's your stepsister. Oh—and she has a boyfriend, and doesn't like you back because you are constantly making her life a living hell. There's the suckish part.

See, I really, really like Casey. And not in a brotherly way, either. In the 'I want to fuck your brains out and then marry you' way. Because I knew that it wasn't just lust with Casey. Yeah, she was hot. But that wasn't all about her. She was beautiful. She was smart. She was caring, and a good person.

And I loved her.

I sighed again. Now I would have to apologize again. I didn't mind doing it, really. I felt bad. I had said some harsh stuff earlier.

I walked up the stairs, passing Lizzie as she came down.

"You really screwed up this time, Der." Oh yeah…Lizzie knew about my feelings for Casey. What can I say, the girl's smart. She cornered me and confronted me about it about a month ago.

"I know."

I knocked on Casey's door and was met with a muffled "Go Away!"

The Derek does not follow directions very well.

I opened the door and winced slightly at how upset Casey looked. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her hair was a mess.

Jeez, I wasn't THAT mean, was I?

"Case? Look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

She looked up at me through narrowed eyes.

"Why are you so mean Derek? I didn't do anything to you! I never did! You almost remind me of my D-…Never mind."

"Remind you of who? Casey, please tell me. I'm your family. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you that badly on purpose."

"That didn't stop him," she muttered under her breath. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you. But you have to swear that you'll keep it a secret no matter what. Only Mom and Lizzie know."

"I promise." I meant it.

She took a deep breath and began her story. "When I was about six, and Lizzie was still a baby, my mom and dad started to have some problems…He'd go out drinking and cheating on her, coming home at all hours of the night smelling like cheap perfume." She paused and wiped at some of the tears falling from her eyes.

"After a while, he started to get sorta violent. He'd hit me, smack me around until he wanted to stop. He didn't care that I cried for him to stop. And he'd get this look in his eyes, and they'd turn black. I used to just get lost in the blackness. I felt like I was spinning.. Sometimes, I couldn't even feel the pain."

This time she didn't bother to wipe away the tears. I did it for her.

"Sometimes I'd pass out. When I woke up, the blood on the floor would be gone. I'd be in my nightgown. It was almost like it never happened. Lizzie was always with my aunt, since my mom had to go back to work. My dad would be back by the time I got home from school. He told me that if I ever told, he'd kill mom. An-And Derek I was so _scared_. He was my daddy. How could he do this to me? Why would he do this to me?"

I didn't know. How anyone could hurt my Casey like that, like she was worthless, made me angry. I felt helpless. I just wanted to take away the hurt from her. I just didn't know how.

"And then when-when I was eight, he told me-he told me that he loved me, Derek. And I believed him! God Derek, I just wanted to feel loved, for once in my freaking life. So I believed him. I was so stupid, so fucking _stupid. _He told me that he had a game we could play. And I hadn't played a game for so long. I just wanted to spend some time with him. So I agreed"

I had a sick feeling that I knew what she would say next.

"Casey, you don't have to tell me the rest…"

"Yes, I do. I need to get this out. It's not just for you…it's for me, too."

So I stayed silent and let her finish her story.

"He said to lie down on the bed and close my eyes, so I did. Then I felt something on my leg. I opened my eyes and saw that he was getting ready to enter me. I cried, and said that I didn't want to play anymore. But he didn't fucking give a damn! He just pushed into me. He raped me Derek. And fuck, it just hurt so much. It was all so screwed up.

I kept crying and begging him to stop. But he didn't stop, he wouldn't stop. I just wanted to feel loved, but he just made me feel like I was worth more than the dog shit on the street. And-And then, when he finished, there was blood everywhere. On my legs, on the bed, on him. And then he just looked at me and told me to clean it up."

Now she was sobbing into my shirt. I held her, and stroked her back, trying to comfort her in any way that I could.

"Why, Derek? Why didn't he love me? Why didn't he love me? Wasn't I good enough for him?" Now I understood why what I said hurt her so much. "Why doesn't anyone love me?"

I kissed her softly. Just a brush on the lips. Quick and sweet. "I love you" I blushed slightly.

Then, for the first time that day, I saw a smile crack over her lips. She pulled my face closer to hers and kissed me with a passion that I'd never felt before. There were definitely fireworks.

"I love you so much, and I will never hurt you, ever."

She grinned.

"Never Ever?"

"Never Ever." A grin broke out on my own face.

"Thank You, Derek.

**A/N**: The end! I wanted to end it here, and I felt that it should be a happy ending since there was so much anger and pain throughout the story. There will definitely be a sequel, so look out for that. "Dirty Little Secret" is on Hiatus until further notice. Also, do you think the rating should be higher? There weren't any graphic details, so I thought 'T' was okay….


End file.
